Losing My Soul
by artdisease
Summary: Soul is completely in love with his meister. Sometimes scared to even touch her. Encouraged by his friends, he gathers the courage to confess. But during a mission things go horribly wrong... Rated T for possible swearing and makeout scenes later on.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody!  
>This is my first fanfiction here on this site. I plan to make each chapter around 1500 words or more (cuz bigger is better right?)<p>SO! Please critique and give me reviews! I would really appreciate it. *ahem* now...<p>

Me: Soul, please do the honors.

Soul: This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance of characters to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coin...

Me: *slaps* DO IT RIGHT!

Soul: Fine, fine. Nadeine doesn't own Soul Eater or any of its characters. Though I know she wishes she does. *smirk*

Me: Continue being sarcastic. I'm going to make you do embarassing stuff with Maka now. Or maybe hook her up with another character. Kidd x Maka fans would love that

Soul: *mumbles* I'm sorry...

* * *

>Chapter 1<p>Soul<p>

Her head at a tilted angle, her hair pulled up into their usual ponytails, her forest green eyes half lidded as she absorbed the words in the book she was reading. Soul took every detail of her in as he sat next to her, books propped up in a show of studying for the upcoming test. He wondered what it was that made his heart skip a beat, and his stomach clench up just by looking at his meister.

She was geeky, annoying, flat-chested, and nearly always physically abused him. Yet she was amazing, lovable, and adorable. He didn't know why such a deep connection resonated between them, especially since they lived completely different lives before they met. In the beginning he was unsure about everything, taking doubt in everything he came across, always wary. But when she came into the picture, he began to let go of every doubt he had, and being cool wasn't so important anymore. Only she mattered.

"Soul?" his response was slow, as he shook himself from his dazed state and faced her with what he hoped was a bored look. "Are you really studying or are you dozing off?" Her large, green eyes narrowed in disapproval and her tone stern.

"I'm studying. Look, I'm reading this Biology book. See?" he pointed toward the book in front of him. He saw her raise her eyebrows and glanced at the book.

"Interesting, considering tomorrows test ISN'T Biology." She said in a sarcastic tone. Her eyes creased as they lifted in a smile. "Get to studying, Soul."

His eyes temporarily wandered towards the textbook she slid in front of him. There were Sticky Notes attached to all the pages, simplifying the difficult explanations. Soul wondered why they were there, considering Maka had no difficulty in understanding it with her level of intelligence. From the corner of his eye he saw her lift the sides of her mouth in a small, secretive smile, and he realized they were for him. Just then, he felt lightheaded as the knot in his stomach tightened. He sat up straight and began to read only the notes. The typed text didn't interest him in the least. All that captured his attention was the neat, careful handwriting, slightly tilted to the side, written solely for him. He would not let it go to waste. Studying wasn't cool in the least, but when it came to her it didn't matter.

He was so absorbed in reading and memorizing that he jumped slightly when Maka's head hit the table with a muffled thump. He jumped to his feet in worry and was about to shake her when he noticed her deep breathing. She fell asleep. Sighing in relief, Soul slumped back into his chair and tilted his head backwards and sighed in frustration. He continuously worried about her and even the smallest of things set him on edge. Only she could have extorted this kind of reaction from him. Soul shrugged off his hoodie and made a make-shift pillow, slowly sliding it beneath her head. He froze when her breathing hitched but continued when her eyes didn't open.

Soul lowered his head on the table, facing her. Being this close to her face filled him with an indescribable sensation. He felt like he could stare at her forever and never get bored. The slight movement beneath her closed eyelids, the sounds her breathing, all interested him. But what captivated him the most was the soft curves of her lips and the way they were slightly parted.

As Maka stirred, Soul realized he was entirely too close to her face and hurried to make it seem as if he were studying all along.

"Eh? Soul? Sorry, I fell asleep." She yawned, rubbing her eyes in attempt to be more awake. Just the other day they had a mission in France, and Maka hasn't gotten over the time difference just yet. It didn't help that she continuously refused to sleep during their trip, since the city's lights called out to her. Soul smiled at the memory of her face, filled with wonder, absorbing the scenery and trying her best to commit the sight to memory. For fun he went ahead and bought her a beret. He meant it as a joke, but the joy that lit up her face took him completely by surprise and filled him with a sense of achievement and happiness.

Maka stood up and stretched. She wasn't wearing her typical plaid skirt and vest, but rather summer shorts, a hoodie and sneakers. While he liked seeing her in skirt, he loved her in shorts. It showed off her legs, which were long and slender, much better than in her typical skirt. He watched as she lifted her arms in a smooth movement, stretching the sleepiness away. His eyes followed her fluid movements, wondering how those arms would feel like wrapped around him…

Just then a loud bang startled them both into jumping to their feet. Their apartment door flew open with such force, Soul didn't doubt that the wall had suffered at least a dent if not a crack.

"THE GREAT I HAS CHOSEN TO GRACE YOU WITH HIS PRESENCE. BE GRATEFUL! BWAHAHAHAHA!" shouted Black*Star at the top of his lungs. Trailing behind him was Tsubaki, with an apologetic look on her face, tinged pink with embarrassment.

"MAKA CHOP!"

Black*Star was left on the floor, face down, with a book sized dent on his head. The fool never learnt his lesson despite the fact that this was over the hundredth time this had happened. But it never seemed to affect him, because almost as soon as he was knocked out he'd jump up to his feet again and start screaming more obscenities. This time was no exception.

"SOUL!" he shouted, slinging his arm over Soul's shoulders. "Let's go shoot some hoops, eh? If you win it's my treat! I got Kidd to agree to play and you know that symmetric bastard…" Soul tuned out Black*Star's prattle and focused more on what seemed to be Maka and Tsubaki whispering to each other secretly. Normally he would have accepted this as typical girl behavior, but the way they kept sneaking glances in his and Black*Star's direction made him wary and curious.

Recently he had noticed changes in Maka's behavior. It was like she had become more…feminine. It wasn't that he didn't like the change, just the opposite really. He was more worried that others might not oppose the change either. She had grown a lot and you could see she definitely had curves. Small, but they were there.

But Soul felt that the more Maka matured, the more she would be inclined to focus on things that didn't include him. More and more lately she'd go out without him, when previously she had stuck by his side like glue. She would paint her nails every once in a while, despite them chipping when they trained or were on a mission, and lip gloss was a regular object in her purse. Soul wondered more and more each day, what exactly caused her to take such interest in things she previously thought were useless and a waste of time and money?

"OI! MAKA AND TSUBAKI! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS WHISPERING ABOUT? LET'S GO SHOOT SOME HOOPS!" Maka and Tsubaki slightly jumped, as if being caught in the act of doing something they shouldn't, and nodded. As Maka rushed into the bedroom to change clothes, apparently that hoodie and those shorts aren't basketball appropriate, while Tsubaki stood there with an awkward posture and looked at Soul in a hesitant way, as if she was contemplating whether to ask him something or not. But before she could make up her mind Maka came back, with a basketball jersey and another pair of shorts pulled on, and her fingers pink from slipping her sneakers on. Despite her usual orderliness, she always seemed to rush putting on shoes, and never bothered to unlace them.

On the basketball court Soul leapt into the fray between the twin pistols and their meister. Kidd was fretting about their asymmetrical positions on court. Liz was trying to convince him that being symmetrical would give them a disadvantage, while Patty drew a giraffe on the court floor with chalk.

Soul watched as Maka stepped onto the court and began stretching. She was the type to always be careful not to pull a muscle during any kind of exercise. His eyes followed her movements and when the light of the sun caught her in just the right way, Soul wished he could capture that moment. He felt a nudge on his side and he turned to face Liz, with an all knowing look on her face.

"When are you going to do it then?" she asked. Soul wanted to ask what she meant, except he knew. Their entire group knew Soul was in love with Maka. Only she seemed oblivious towards the affection he held for her.

"I'll do it when I do it." He grunted. Liz snorted and gave him a sarcastic look.

"Looks like it'll be a long time coming then. Have you ever considered the fact that perhaps, OTHER boys might be into her?" Soul's eyes widened. He didn't consider the possibility that other guys could be interested in her. She was geeky, flat chested and a bookworm to boot, so…

But then again, hadn't she become more feminine? She took extra care with her looks now. Could it be that someone had caught her attention? Soul's mind reeled with the possibilities. A sudden worry clenched within him as the fear of losing her attention suddenly came to light.

"MAKAAAA!" a shout echoed from across the basketball court. Spirit bounded towards him beloved daughter and seized her in a hug so tight, Soul considered turning into a scythe just to cut off his arms to get him away. But before he could act, Maka took the initiative and punched the Death Scythe in the face.

"What do you want, Papa?" she asked angrily. Spirit wiped away the tears from his swollen face and stood up straight. His demeanor changed from annoying to serious.

"Shinigami-sama has requested for your group to assemble in the Death Room. It's an urgent matter." We all exchanged glances. At DMWA, 'urgent matter' varied in definition. It could be a time sensitive one star mission that needed to be completed, or a life threatening battle. Soul braced himself for the worst.

They entered the Death Room with Spirit trailing behind them, sniffling and crying after Maka. Soul's irritation level rose significantly. There was only so much whining one could take. That, and Spirit prevented Soul from getting anywhere near Maka.

"Yo, yo, yo!" the tall, dark and skull faced God popped out in front of them cheerfully. Even in the most dire of situations, his funny attitude never wavered. He liked to face situations calmly and strategically. Quite the opposite of Soul.

"I have a mission for your group. It's going to be quite a long one, and thus I saw your group the most capable since you all get along so well." They all nodded their assent. "Well then, here are the details…"


	2. Chapter 2

Many, many thanks to those who alerted my story and those who reviewed! Sorry for not updating for a little over 2 weeks, but I had exams. Now that they're over I can post chapters more frequently!

_I don't own Soul Eater (Though I wouldn't complain if anyone wanted to give me the rights...just saying!)_

Chapter 2

Maka

She had always thought he was cool. His attitude, his hair, his shark-like smirk. The overall image of him giving off the slightly dangerous aura was what attracted her to him in the first place. But the first time she saw him, playing that dark tune on the ivory piano, she felt his vulnerability. Their souls connected that day, the day she chose him as her weapon.

Of course over the course of the years they grew closer and closer, and his cool image faltered every once in a while. It was bound to happen, when they lived in an apartment together. There was the occasional glance of each other in only towels during the dash from the bathroom to the bedroom, the frequent brushing of body parts while they wrestled on the couch for the remote, and the never to be mentioned again Underwear Incident.

But out of all those awkward moments, none could be compared to the moment the two of them stood in front of the hotel room door, without a clue on what to do.

Maka looked nervously to her side, taking in Soul's stiff posture, and internally winced. Sure, they had their intimate moments but they never slept in the same room before. This was intimacy on a whole new level. Living in an apartment together didn't compare to sleeping in the same room together. Maka worried about her bad sleeping habits. Not that she would know firsthand, but she had been told that she tossed and turned horribly, drooled slightly, and mumbled things in her sleep. She really did not want to show Soul that side of her. There were times when even she wanted to look cool.

"Well…are you going to open the door?" mumbled Soul. Maka shook herself out of her daze and stepped forward to insert the key into the slot. The little light flashed green before there was a click and the door opened.

They were staying at one of those five star hotels with large reviews from critics about their excellent services. The room lived to the hotel's reputation. The room was large and was decorated in a modern fashion. There were various entertainment services like satellite television, a games console, and an internet connection. Next to the television there was one of the menus they kept aside for ordering movies. There was even a mini library shelf cramped with books that Maka immediately knew she would read as soon as they had time to rest. Some of the books were hardcover as well, suitable weapons to discipline Soul or Black*Star when they stepped out of line.

But what captivated Maka's interest the most was the two, narrow twin beds lined up next to each other. Internally she panicked, while keeping a cool impartial look on her face. Although the distance between the beds was wide enough, it felt as if they were entirely too close.

Soul immediately dumped their luggage on the floor and jumped onto one of the beds, kicking off his shoes. As usual he kept his cool and acted as if the entire thing was not a big deal. He grabbed one of the game controllers and proceeded to play one of the games saved on the memory. Slightly miffed, Maka tenderly sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Soul jabbed at the controller, fingers flying from one button to the next.

"Wanna try?" he said, pausing the game and holding out the second controller. He looked at her with those ruby red eyes, the ones she grew accustomed to over the years together. She could see that he was nervous too and slightly uncomfortable, from the way his eyes shifted and the slight creases that formed between them.

Maka smiled and grabbed the controller. Five minutes into the game she threw the controller back at Soul in anger, while he caught it laughing.

"This game is so impractical! That's not how you kill zombies! And aren't we supposed to be a team? How did I die?" she vented frustrated. Video games were not her forte.

"We're not a team. We're against each other obviously! That's why I shot you." Soul smirked. Maka's jaw slackened in disbelief. "You really suck at games!" he chuckled. Maka's temper shot up and grabbed one of the hardcover books. A really thick book. Soul's eyes widened and he started to inch backwards.

"Wait, wait! I'm sorry!" he shouted raising his arms above his head in defense. At this point Maka was hovering over him on the bed with the book poised, ready to bring it down. But as she took a step forward, her foot stepped on the controller she had flung at him and a stabbing pain shot through her foot, as the controller parts dug into her foot. Trying to regain her balance she threw her arms out, smacking the nearby lamp to the floor as she tumbled and her head collided with something hard…

She lifted herself slightly, and looking upwards her eyes met those of Soul's. She knew that she should get off immediately, yet looking into those eyes captivated her. What's more is the strong resonance she felt suddenly surge between them. Their faces were so close, she could feel his breath tickle her nose. Her gaze fixated on the shape of his lips, his shark like teeth slightly visible where his mouth was parted in shock. The moment between them was like the world spun entirely too fast and left Maka too dizzy to think clearly.

Suddenly, the door to the hotel room flew open. Black*Star and Patty who stumbled in laughing and talking at the top of their lungs, stood at a standstill when they saw the scene before them. Their eyes shifted to the broken lamp, the sheets the ruffled when Maka stood on it, and the way Maka and Soul were entirely too close.

"WHOA! You couldn't wait till we got our instructions to jump each other!" laughed Black*Star. Maka blushed fiercely and the two of them sprung apart. "WAHAHAHAA! Your romance has to wait since Kidd wants us down in the lounge now!" Puffing out his chest Black*Star walked out, making it a huge scene as usual.

"I-I tripped!" stammered Maka after him, though in vain. The self absorbed ninja had already stopped listening and Maka knew he would spread the story like wild fire. To her left, Soul coughed to get her attention.

"Let's go then?" he said, eyes cast downwards and ears slightly pink. He turned and walked out of the room, hands in his pockets.

Maka already knew this mission wasn't going to be an easy, nor comfortable one.

Down in the lounge, the first thing Maka saw was Kidd arguing with the hotel manager about the unsymmetrical way the lounge was designed, while the manager looking like he was about to either jump out the window or strangle Kidd.

"There should be two bookshelves on either side of the room! That way the room will be more symmetrical! And symmetry is the beauty of art!" said Kidd indignantly. The manager looked annoyed.

"But sir, if we had two bookshelves, with what books will we fill in the other?" Kidd looked like that answer was obvious.

"The same books as those in the first bookshelf obviously! Ah, Soul and Maka are here! Finally!" said Kidd, facing away from the pissed off hotel manager. He took the opportunity and slinked away undetected by Kidd. "We can get on with filling you guys in on the mission."

Maka sat on one of the loveseats and looked around. Kidd was standing on the exact middle point of the room, hands on his hips in a commanding manner, with golden eyes glinting with authority. Kidd always took command of every operation unless the mission stated otherwise. It was reasonable considering he'd rule after his father. Experience in leadership is necessary. The twin pistols were on one of the couches, Patty scrawling a giraffe on a piece of paper on the coffee table, and Liz painting her toenails with care. This made Maka think about her own rough feet. Blistered and calloused, Maka envied Liz's soft and well cared for feet. Black*Star was standing next to one of the windows, presumably to climb up the curtains and to hang on to the elegant chandelier. Maka thanked her lucky stars that Tsubaki convinced him otherwise, since any damages caused would result in them paying for it. Soul was just lounging around, looking bored.

Kidd spread out some sheets and began to explain the plan.

The reason they ended up coming to such a high class hotel was because of the party being held here. Recently, the town had a series of mysterious deaths with no real pattern spotted so far into the investigation. The culprits were thought to be a cult of witches, trying to perform a unique ceremony. Since there was no normal connections between the victims, Kidd chalked up that they may share something in relation to the witches. Another ceremony was to be held the next week, and they had to find a way to sneak into it.

"How are we going to hide ourselves?" asked Tsubaki. "A witch should be able to easily identify us with their Soul Perception." Kidd lifted his head up and smirked at her, looking as if he had the answer in his grasp. His eyes slid towards Maka, who froze up when those discerning eyes evaluated her, and moved to focus on the white haired scythe who lazed on the couch. Soul looked up and surprise registered on his face.

"Whatcha looking at me for?" he asked unsettled. When Kidd fixed you with that stare, it was either when he had a brilliant plan, or was trying to fix something asymmetrical. Soul hoped it wasn't the latter since God knew how many times Kidd approached him, hoping to make the scar on his torso symmetrical. Two meisters, a weapon, and Nygus had to wrestle him away and he only stopped his attempts after the twenty eighth try.

"You and Maka…" he began, "…are going to disguise us using the black blood."

Maka's eyes widened. She opened her mouth to protest but Soul beat her to it.

"No way," he said firmly. "I'm not going to risk it. That shit could easily overwhelm us." No longer sprawled across the couch, Soul stood up to face Kidd with a determined look on his face. Using the Black Blood was still risky, even when their Anti-Demon wavelength countered it. In a room full of witches, no one knew what could trigger the insanity.

"We're not asking you to access the Black Blood during the fight. Just to disguise us during a group Soul Resonance," said Kidd stubbornly. "Just like during that battle with Mosquito." Soul's anger spiked and Maka could feel the inner turmoil he fought within him. The battle with Mosquito was a close one, and Soul had hoped that they wouldn't face the same situation. Soul's hands clenched into fists as he tried to calm himself down. Maka worried that something could happen if she didn't intervene. Soul wasn't particularly fond of Kidd, but respected him all the same, and Maka knew he would regret it if he started a fight. And no doubt that on his own, Soul wasn't as strong and the Death God had better chances of beating him.

"Now, we'll figure all that out later," she said hastily, putting a hand on Soul's shoulder. He relaxed ever so slightly, but the anger was still there. First off, we need to find where exactly the witches are gathering and when. Everything else comes after that."

Kidd nodded his assent, and turned the other way. He probably felt insulted that his authority and planning was put into question by Soul. Despite his peculiar habits and obsession with symmetry, Kidd was a powerful opponent and desired ally. His leadership during most missions made it possible for them to come out victorious. He would make a great Shinigami.

"Kidd," piped up Liz. "Can we go shopping now? I heard there's a huge shopping complex near here." Kidd gave a curt nod, and suddenly everyone dispersed leaving only Maka and Soul in the lounge. A heavy silence settled between them.

"What now?" she asked Soul. The nervousness slowly crept back and she shifted her weight from one foot to the next. Soul shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets. Maka admired the way he seemed so passive under any circumstance, never losing his cool.

"Let's go get some ice cream or something," he said.

"But don't you hate sweet stuff?" Maka asked confusedly. Soul blushed slight and gave her a sidelong glance.

"Y-yeah, but you love that stuff. So let's go before I change my mind." Smiling like a maniac, Maka widened her pace to keep up with his long legged stride all the while feeling the butterflies in her stomach give a little flutter. But soon that feeling died as she saw who was in front of her.

"S-Soul?" she tugged at his shirt nervously. She was afraid of his reaction, and feared that the wounds of his past might rip open at the stitches. But before she could think of what to do Soul followed her line of sight and settled on the person checking in. The shock that registered on his face felt as if a stone dropped and grew cold in the pit of her stomach.

"…Wes?"


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much to all you people who reviewed and make me either your fave author or story! It really means alot to me, and I really like knowing that you guys enjoy what I write! Even the smallest of reviews light up my day and encourage me to write! I hope I didn't put you guys off with this delayed update! I promise to update sooner and more frequently! University preparation has just set me back but I'll be able to write more now! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. Although, Kami-sama know I wish I did.

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_Smiling like a maniac, Maka widened her pace to keep up with his long legged stride all the while feeling the butterflies in her stomach give a little flutter. But soon that feeling died as she saw who was in front of her._

_"S-Soul?" she tugged at his shirt nervously. She was afraid of his reaction, and feared that the wounds of his past might rip open at the stitches. But before she could think of what to do Soul followed her line of sight and settled on the person checking in. The shock that registered on his face felt as if a stone dropped and grew cold in the pit of her stomach._

_"…Wes?"_

Chapter 3

Soul's world spun as he laid eyes on the brother he hadn't seen in five years. Questions bounced inside the walls of his brain. What was Wes doing here? Where had he been all this time? Why didn't he ever get in touch? Soul stood there, shock rooting his feet to the ground, his eyes fixed on the older version of himself as his mind reeled with the possibilities. A slight movement beside him brought him back to earth.

"Soul?" she asked, looking at him worriedly. Soul was thankful that she was there, to distract him from this blast from the past. But he couldn't stay there any longer, otherwise he would act irrationally. And he didn't want that to happen in front of Maka. He felt the insanity boil up inside him and he knew that any minute longer he spent standing there, would be a minute closer to the border he built between himself and the black blood. So he did the only thing he could…

…he grabbed Maka's hand and ran.

The farther away he got, the clearer his mind became. He knew this wasn't the way to go, but what else could he do? He needed a temporary solution at least, before he did something he would regret. It wouldn't be cool to blow up in front of Maka, not cool at all.

"SOUL!" he heard Maka shout behind him. He realized he dragged her practically halfway across town, her face red from the exercise and her breathing deepened. He looked down and saw that he was squeezing her hand too hard and let go immediately, looking away.

"I'm really sorry, Maka." he said in a ragged voice. "I-I just needed to get away." A small tug on his sleeve forced him to look at her and he felt his eyes widen slightly. She was wearing the most beatific smile he'd ever seen. That was the only word he knew in his extended vocabulary that grouped up all the other synonyms. There was understanding in that smile and seeing it helped him give that push against the black blood and his head was finally clear.

"Well," she started looking at her surroundings. They were at a park built around a lake and across was a skating park. "While we're out we could have some fun." She grabbed his hand and started her way to the skate park. Soul was more into motorcycles than skateboards, but he didn't protest. Even though he had grabbed her hand just a while ago, it felt different when she did it. She wasn't running away from someone or something, but just genuinely holding his hand for the sake of it. She could have run off ahead leaving him to trail behind, but Maka never did. She would never leave someone behind, not if she could help it.

Before he knew it, Soul was standing on top of the ramp with a long curve stretching before him. Irrational fear settled into him. Why would he be scared of this when he fought witches and the insanity nearly every day?

"What's wrong Soul?" she asked, tilting her head up and looking at him with those forest green eyes, sparkling with mischief and its glean of excitement. "Don't tell me you're afraid of heights!" Soul scoffed at her declaration.

"There is no such thing as a fear of heights. Only a fear of falling. You should know at least that, you bibliomaniac." This only seemed to humor Maka, more than irritate her.

"I'm going to ignore that, because it will only be ten times funnier when you slip and embarrass yourself," she said while smiling cheekily.

Soul gulped visibly, entertaining Maka further. He positioned the glistening, crusty surfaced skateboard at an angle over the edge of the ramp and took a deep breath. He rested one foot on the skateboard but before he could plunge down, a loud shout and flash of blue zoomed past him

"YA-HOOO!" shouted Black*Star as he whizzed his way down the ramp. "OI! Soul! You here too?"

Internally, Soul sighed in relief. Never in his life was he grateful to see the arrogant ninja. Beside him, Maka frowned slightly, as if Black*Star had robbed her of what she thought to be prime entertainment, like those soap operas she loved to watch. Soul started to snigger and soon enough both him and Maka were clutching their sides, innards threatening to spill over from the amount they laughed. They didn't even know what they were laughing about.

"W-well…" giggled Maka, wiping a tear from her eye "Let's go back now, shall we?" Soul froze, and the dissipated tension from before returned. He hunched his shoulders forward and nodded. Running away was no solution to the problem he faced, but at least he had a clear mind now.

As they walked back to the hotel, Soul tried to lift the mood that settled between them by retelling the story of how he first got his motorcycle. But halfway into the story he paused seeing Maka's face turn grouchy all of a sudden.

"D-Did I say something wrong, Maka?" he stuttered. He was pretty sure he avoided telling all the illegal parts of his story. But her gaze wasn't focused on him.

"Look at them," she growled, nodding toward the people on the other side of the road. "Did you not see how they deliberately crossed the road so they can avoid us?" Indeed, the people glanced at Soul while whispering about his facial features. With snow white hair, red eyes and sharp teeth, it was hard to stay unnoticed. The Hunchback of Notre Dame would have a better chance of blending in.

"Maka, it's nothing to get mad about. I just look scary alright? It's not cool to get upset over something like this." he said, trying to calm her down.

"Alright?" she seethed. "No, it is not! Who are they to whisper and gossip? It's like judging a book by its cover, and not its contents. And my partner's contents are pretty damned good if I say so myself."

Soul felt overwhelmed. That feeling he felt the other day while they were studying returned, and he felt the butterflies in his stomach buzz around. It was indescribable, the way he felt when Maka did something solely for him. He couldn't choose a word to place this feeling, but it felt pretty damned good. It was because she gave him reasons like these that Soul would unthinkingly and willingly put his life on the line. He would go to the ends of the world, and face all the insanity if it meant she would be around just a while longer.

He paused, as he watched her take long strides in a huff, forest green eye lit up with anger. He couldn't help it but he let out a small snicker. She was just too adorable. Unfortunately, she heard him and spun to face him.

"Did you just laugh at me?" she asked unbelievingly. Soul just smiled secretively and started his stride again. He heard her give a frustrated sigh behind him and her quickened footsteps followed. If only that road was longer.

But alas, they had reached the hotel and Soul had to face the impending problem before him. He couldn't ignore Wes forever. Maka was by his side and took his hand in hers. She gave him a reassuring squeeze before pulling him through the rotating doors. Before he could fully mentally prepare himself, Soul found himself in front of his brother, who stood a good three inches taller than him. This took away some cool points on Soul's part, causing him to straighten up his slouch.

"Long time no see, Soul." smiled Wes. He hadn't changed one bit since the last Soul saw him. He was in a suit, clean cut and shaven contrasting greatly with Soul's ruffled look. "Ahh, you must be his meister, Maka. Nice to meet you." Wes held out a hand with callused fingertips, from years of practicing and playing the violin, not without great achievement, as opposed to Soul's unaccepted arrangement of musical notes. Maka took his hand and gave it a firm shake, with her typical business smile.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Evans." Maka answered with a nod. Wes gave a laugh that sounded as if he heard the most amusing joke.

"Please, call me Wes. Mr. Evans is my father."

Soul didn't like where the conversation was going. Actually, he didn't like the fact that a conversation was happening between his brother and his meister, at all. He coughed to interject.

"So…" he trailed off. "What are you doing here?" Wes averted his attention to his younger brother and gave him a smile.

"I'm here for a college seminar. Honorary guest, you can say," he said with his smile still in place and eyes flickering between Soul and Maka.

Soul wanted to say something rude and sarcastic about where his brother could stick his status, but before he could formulate an insult, they were interrupted by a running and stumbling Liz.

"Oh crap, it chipped! Kidd's going to go on a rant about how my nail polish is unsymmetrical!" she groaned. "Ah! Soul, Maka! Emergency!" Liz skidded to a standstill in front of them, trying to catch her breath.

"What's up, Liz?" asked Maka on high alert. Liz lifted a hand up to staunch the flow of questions about to spill out of Maka's mouth. Soul too stood alert and temporarily forgot about his brother. Wes could be dealt with later.

"Sudden change of plans. We're going in, NOW." Liz didn't need to emphasize. They were both running after her, leaving a confused Wes in their wake. It was sudden but inevitable. Stopping the witches took top priority. Personal matters were second, always. Soul repeated this fact over and over in his head, trying to get his through his skull. Any kind of distractions could result in the mission backfiring. In his mind, he knew this.

His heart, on the other hand, had a hard time understanding.

A bad feeling settled as their surroundings blurred during the moment of preparation. Soul couldn't shake off the dark sensation, and the longer it lingered, the more unsure he grew about the results of the mission. He took a sideways glance at his meister, as she pulled on her brass knuckle gloves. The fierce determination that filled her eyes gave him courage, and he sifted the gloom to a small part of his mind, to concentrate on making it through the mission.

Or at least, making sure Maka did.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delayed update! Here you guys go! I don't know about you guys, but Maka and Soul's relationship is such a sacred thing to me that I actually teared up writing this chapter. But that's just me! I hope you guys enjoy

Disclaimer:

Me: Okay, Soul, take it away.

Soul: How can I take it away when I'm supposedly de-

Me: SHHHH, DON'T SPOIL, JUST DO IT.

Soul: Fine. Nadeen doesn't own Soul Eater. She wishes she does, of course but claims that Square Enix can keep its rights to Excalibur and pass the rest of it to her.

Me: FFFFFFFFF I HATE THAT THING.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Maka

She looked down at she stood in the middle of the ballroom, it's previous galore stripped and replaced with bloody streaks, smashed china, and slashed drapes. She felt hollow as she slowly bent down, and with bloody fingertips, lifted the piece of stained cloth that lay there. Soul's headband looked out of place, not being on his head. The EAT badge pinned to it had been lost in the fray and all that was left was his name tag, attached as a souvenir of when they first met. Maka clutched it tightly to her chest as she collapsed to the floor. It was all such a shock for her that even tears couldn't form. A void feeling settled where her heart was supposed to be. She sensed that if someone were to knock on her chest, they would hear a hollow thump. It wasn't there anymore. It was gone.

Just like Soul was.

There was a soft swish as a coat settled on her, and only then did Maka realize she was shivering. She looked up and saw Black*Star, his fun and silly demeanor gone and replaced with a grim and serious one. He knelt beside her and bent until they were on the same eye level. His eyes, hereditary for those descended from the Star Clan, were full of anguish and sorrow over the loss of his best friend. He knew more than anyone how much she was hurting.

"Maka…" he said in a low voice. This wasn't right. It couldn't be. Something inside her snapped and boiled. She spun her head, facing Black*Star with almost a crazed look in her eyes.

"Why are you talking like that Black*Star? Did you injure your voice? You should get Nygus to check on you! After all how could you be the Great Black*Star, if your voice is so low?" she began to giggle crazily. But as Black*Star continued to look at her with that somber look on her face, she felt the smile start to slip.

"…please. Do something crazy. Something that will make me want to Maka Chop you. Stop being so serious. Why are you acting this way? THIS ISN'T REAL, PLEASE STOP!" She shouted, voice breaking, and the tears finally flowing down her face. Her hands were in tight fists as her fingernails dug into her skin. The formed half moons, that slowly disappeared. This was how she felt. A half of a whole, soon to disappear. Unable to survive on its own.

What seemed moments ago they danced on this very spot, to the melody of their Soul Resonance. The deep bond forged between them and the surge of feeling between them, had a deep imprint on Maka's heart.

_Soul looked downward as he danced, careful not to step on her toes. Maka could see the nervousness in his eyes and smiled to comfort him, but it somehow made him all the more nervous. _

"_Maka, I…err, wanted to check on how you were holding up." He said in a low and slightly pitchy voice. The strange sentence structure didn't pass Maka and she wondered what he was about to say before changing his mind._

"_I'm good Soul, is the Ogre giving you a bad time?" Soul's eyes widened at her question before he shook his head. His lips parted as he tried to say something else, and Maka found herself transfixed at their shape. Sharp teeth slightly protruding and creating small dents on his lower lip, entranced her as she crept closer to him, using the upbeat in the song as an excuse. Soul's gaze was fixed somewhere else and Maka frowned, feeling jealousy spike up in her. Who could he be looking at while they were dancing? _

_When Soul twirled her, she saw that Black*Star was trying to get something across to Soul. Or he could be choking with his mouth flapping like an oxygen deprived fish. _

_Suddenly, Soul pulled her too close, and Maka's breath hitched. A slight pressure on the top of her head alerted her that Soul's chin rested there. They were barely inches apart, chests nearly brushing against each other. She felt her heart beat faster at this new development._

_Soul lifted his chin and lowered his face once more. Now those lips she was admiring a while ago were pressed in a soft kiss on her forehead. The fast beating of her heart halted to a stop at that moment. _

"_S-Soul…?" she said in barely a whisper. She looked up to meet his gaze, filled with a heat that matched those of a red flame. Their faces were so close, she could feel his breath on her cheek. He leaned in even closer till their noses touched and his lips were not even millimeters away. They brushed hers, barely and soft as his whisper, as he spoke._

"_Maka, I lo-" _

He never got to finish his sentence. Because that was when it all went wrong. Their plan backfired somehow and the witches caught on, attacking them.

Black*Star rose and lifted Maka gently onto his back. She peered over his shoulder and continued to stare at the floor as it blurred every few seconds in sync with his footsteps. Each footfall made two words repeat in her head, as they echoed through the room.

_He's gone. He's gone. He's gone._

The black and white chess like floor slowly blended together before fading completely to black.

Gaining consciousness, Maka felt warm sunlight pierced the back of her eyelids, coaxing her to open them, but she resisted. She let the warmth spread from the base of her head to the tips of her toes, and loved the way her body absorbed the sun's rays. Days like these were common and she spent them mostly with Soul. He'd slide up next to her, and she would enjoy the reassurance of the pressure he brought with him when he sat. She liked knowing he was there. Ever so slightly she would extend her hand subtly, and eventually his would brush against hers, just like they were now…

Reality kicked in, and she bolted up, wildly looking from left to right, her eyes settling on the white haired individual in front of her.

"S-Soul?" she stuttered, blinking several times in attempt to rid her eyes of its blurriness. Her hope soared and heart flew at the sight of that hair, but it all came crashing down when he smiled. Instead of those shark like teeth she was used to, this man had two rows of typically, blunt and even shaped teeth.

"Sorry to disappoint." Said Wes while tilting his head to the side.

Maka immediately shot up to her feet in the presence of this stranger. The feelings within her tumbled and clashed as she looked onto this familiar stranger. His resemblance to Soul was so similar, she could almost imagine it were a polished up version of him. However, she knew at the same time, that no matter how hard Soul would try to dress up he would never be able to tame that ash white hair of his. Wes's hair was neatly combed and arranged perfectly with no stray hairs.

Maka edged away from him, and took a look around her surroundings. She was in a hotel room, but not hers and Soul's. Her heart thumped as she corrected herself mentally. It wasn't hers and Soul's anymore. Just hers.

"W-Where's Black*Star?" she asked Wes, who sat calmly and took a sip of coffee from a DeathBucks foam cup. His fingers played with the paper jacket, till the Shinigami emblem was torn at. She shivered slightly as she watched those fingers pick and fray the coating.

"Hmm, getting a medical check I assume, down in the lobby." He smiled again, in such an even way, that Kidd would admire how symmetrical it was. This just further proved to her that he and Soul were two different people with utterly different personalities, despite being from the same family and sharing similar looks.

"I'm going to meet up with them." She blurted out, anxious to leave.

"Wait!"

Maka slowly turned and saw Wes bend over and pick something off the dresser. In his hand was Soul's headband, which she must've dropped. She edged closer to him to take it, to hold it and never let go again, but the way he looked at her unnerved her. She stayed quiet as a weird moment passed between them, eyes never wavering nor breaking contact.

"If you need anything Maka, anything at all, just come to me." Wes smiled in a sad way as the memory of his brother floated to the surface. Seeing that, Maka couldn't stay there anymore. He was too much of a reminder of what she had lost. Tears filled her eyes as she snatched the headband away from Wes, and ran out of the hotel room.

* * *

><p>Yeaaah...<p>

Please don't be hating on me just cuz I killed off Soul :( I hate myself too.


End file.
